Mate the Snake
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Four friends find out the hard way that Nagas (half human and half snake) beings do exist; being taken for the same reason to boot. How will they react to these sexy/lustful creatures? Rated MA: seduction, hypnosis manipulation, language, lemons, smut, yaoi *sasori & deidara pairing too* (kakuzu,zetsu,hidan,kisame,tobi,itachi, 2 OC's)
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Not at all!

It was just a field trip so to speak that four friends won to go to a remote jungle to hike and observe. Well of course they didn't pay attention to the villager's warnings but at least were smart enough NOT to leave the trail.

Apparently that didn't work out since they were beyond a doubt lost. "Way to go Tobi, we're fucking lost!" The boy sniveled, "Tobi was going the right way but he didn't know which way to go when the trail split!"

Olivia sighed, "It's ok; we'll just stay here until someone finds us." Lexy and Itachi both rolled their eyes, "However long that takes." "It's sunset already and being alone in a jungle is the last thing we need right now."

Tobi couldn't help but to start crying and ran off in despair, that's when it all happened. Olivia chased after him for fear he would get hurt, "Tobi! Tobi come back!"

Lexy groaned and followed, then Itachi until they wound up going further into the dark jungle; this is how they got separated.

Lexy tripped over a root and slid down a muddy slope straight into the river. Tobi was just merely lost and Olivia lost sight of him, going the opposite way thinking she saw him. Itachi got turned around somehow and then appeared in an opening with only the moon shining from above.

Now the four friends were truly lost especially since the night was upon them fairly quick….and who knows what dangers awaited them there but hopefully it wasn't what the villagers were talking about.

Naga's. Part human and part serpent mythical creatures that shouldn't exist…but unfortunately the four instantly found out the truth.

* * *

*The teen managed to get to the shallow part of the river, shivering from how cold the water was and grumbling about the mud staining her clothes when she caught a glimpse of something in the water.

She narrowed her chocolate brown orbs and kept calm, slowly trying to get to shore when she was instantly wrapped up in something equally chilling.

Gasping she struggled like hell but that just made the coils tighten around her small body just below her breasts; almost too painfully when she finally stopped.

They seemed to loosen somewhat as she was turned to see something coming out from underneath the water's surface.

_Who the hell is he? Wait…what is he? Naga? Can't be!_

The brute was human from the waist up, blue tinted skin and nothing but solid bulky muscle; even with the moonlight she could see his messy hair was a blue color as well but what really got her were the beady black eyes and sharp rows of teeth he proudly showed since he was smiling at her.

Her gaze traveled downward to see the thick shimmering navy blue scaly tail belonging to the rest of him when he hummed and ruffled her hair, "You're a cute little girl."

"Let me go you fucking freak!" His grin only grew wider, "Oh, a feisty one at that. I like that…and these~"

The brunette gasped when a strong pair of hands grabbed onto her large breasts and squeezed them playfully as she snarled and hissed at him to stop, but he merely mused since he heard a soft mewl coming from her when he pinched a nipple.

"You're coming with me kitten…yes…kitten suits you nicely." Before she could retort back by yelling he slithered rapidly to his home with her in tow.

* * *

*Tobi sniffed at his cut knee which he acquired since he tripped and hit a rock, sitting next to a large tree until the throbbing eased off when he heard something from above.

Looking up his large dark orbs widened in fear from the creature; it was a naga. The man's skin was oddly black and white, his green hair stood out along with his golden eyes; not to mention the serpent tail wrapped around the tree was just as equally green as his hair but darker.

The boy tried to run away but his knee proved too injured and caused the boy to fall down and softly crying in fear he was going to die.

The serpent smiled gently and took his time slithering down the tree and encircling the boy to trap him, lifting the innocent boy up in his coils and tsking when he saw the injury.

"You poor boy." **"What shall we do with him?"**

Tobi whimpered and tried to hide his tear stained face when the man gently removed his hands from his countenance and murmured sweetly, "I'm going to keep you."

He met the soft gaze of the serpent only to be slowly hypnotized to sleep, the bipolar man stroking the innocent sleeping boy's cheek before calmly returning home.

* * *

*The raven was hesitant to enter the open area; he knew there would be no place to hide if something came after him but he cautiously did until he kept seeing this glowing light.

Itachi wasn't sure what it was, it looked like the tree was glowing from the side. _Maybe it's moist and the light from the moon is reflecting on it._

It was at that point he heard a small chuckle, gulping slightly before something attacked him. He was pinned onto the ground by a glowing light, trying to struggle like mad the grip only became tighter as he snapped, "Leave me alone!"

"I have no fucking intentions on that my prey~"

The dark orbs shot open and focused his gaze on his attacker, it was a man…well, naga judging from the tail he was trapped within.

The man was actually…beautiful. Fair skin, slicked back silver hair, even his tail was practically white/silver therefore seeming like he was glowing in the darkness. What really got Itachi were those eyes, amethyst.

He was at a loss for words for once but came to his senses when the man leaned closer and flicked his long tongue out against his trembling lips.

Itachi was about to make a witty remark when the snake chuckled darkly and quickly hurled the raven into his coils and slithered off at a fast pace to his lair.

* * *

*The woman panted and kept calling for her friends but finally gave up, she was scared, but even more so when she rested against a tree to feel it moving slightly.

Her sapphire orbs grew large and she timidly took a few steps away before turning around and looking up; the thing moved and seemed to appear from within the tree, but it was merely excellent camouflage.

It was a large behemoth of a man, nothing but rock muscle, dark shaggy hair that came to his shoulders, gruesome stitches marring his torso and even his cheeks, but those eyes seemed to pierce straight into her very being and became rooted to the spot.

Emerald iris and ruby sclera staring intently into her own sapphire blue before he slithered even closer, the woman finally looked away and tried to run but he quickly blocked her path with his body.

_He's a naga? _She didn't notice his dark murky brown tail until just now.

Gulping she attempted another escape but the brute merely snatched her wrist with his hand and hoisted her small frame off the ground and into his bulky arms.

The woman tried to shove him away but a quick squeeze made her whimper and stop, shivering like mad due to fear when he smirked in triumph she was behaving somewhat as he began to venture home to share the news.

* * *

*The four friends were reunited soon enough, but not in the way they expected. The serpents were more than eager to show off their catches until Lexy shrieked, "TOBI!? I SWEAR IF YOU FUCKING HURT HIM I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU BLOODY HORSE KISSER!"

The bipolar chuckled in amusement, "He's only asleep human, calm yourself." Olivia frowned, "How can he when…mph."

The brute covered her mouth with his hand and gave her a look of disapproval, but the green snake did answer, **"I put him to sleep to keep him calm and so I can tend to his wound."**

The silver snake smirked, "You just wanted to fucking hypnotize him so you can fuck him. Am I right Zetsu?"

Itachi spoke this time in rage, "Don't you dare rape him!" The silver snake cupped the raven's chin and giggled in a crazy way, "You should be fucking telling me that my prey~"

"NGH!"

All eyes tuned to the stitched brute who was growling about his bitten finger as the woman managed to wriggle away from his grip and tried to get to Tobi when she was snatched up by his tail.

The brute cupped her chin rather roughly and practically snarled, giving her a fierce glare in the process that made her whimper in fear.

"DON'T FUCKING MAN HANDLE HER YOU SCARECROW!"

Hidan scowled, "Fucking shut her up will you Kisame!" The shark-like man chuckled and wrapped the tip of his tail around her mouth, fairly amused to the muffled curses coming from underneath when he stated, "Let's call it a night brothers, and Kakuzu…go easy on the human."

Said snake snorted and slithered off as did the others; the first night was going to be hell they knew it.

* * *

*The brute tossed the girl onto the rug in his chamber and crossed his arms observing her. She could tell he was pissed off for what she did and warily just sat there not making a sound.

It was then she noticed the cave; well, to be more specific a bedchamber. From the outside it looked like a cave entrance but inside it was like she was inside a temple.

Very elegant décor for a snake, but she cried out when she was suddenly jerked into the air by his tail; the brute stating, "You need to bathe before sharing my bed."

Olivia's body shivered from how gruff and deep his voice was….rather sexy she had to admit. Not uttering a word she let him carry her to a small hot spring through a small tunnel, actually letting her stand on her feet but jerked her small frame to his and ripped off her pants.

"Hey!" "Be quiet." He tore off her shirt next and the woman kicked him, thrashing about and it ticked him off so he just dumped her into the water.

Gasping for much needed air she glared at him as he growled, "I'll be right back so don't leave this room or you'll regret it."

Olivia snorted under her breath but didn't disobey him, trying to focus on the soothing water than what could be happening to her friends; though it proved too complicated.

After a few minutes she rested against the side of the spring, dozing off a little bit until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

The girl jumped and went rigid when a large hand traveled down her side and taking off her panties with a swift flick of his wrist.

A dark amused chuckle grumbled behind her as the same hand went to her bra, which she tried to slap him but all he did was hold both wrists together with one hand and easily unclasped her bra with the other; taking that off too and leaving her completely naked.

Using his tail to pull her flush against him he growled huskily, "I shouldn't be so gentle with you right now, but considering this is your first day I just _might_ be lenient." His gaze lingered on her quivering lips and licked his own, "You're just too tempting~"

She pleaded softly, "Pl..Please let me go." Furrowing his dark brows he grumbled, "You're not going anywhere, you belong to me."

"But…ah!" He smirked as he rubbed the perky breasts with firm pressure before reaching behind and taking hold of the plump cheeks and squeezing them playfully; rubbing her up and down against him and making her whimper like mad.

Figuring that was enough he carried her out of the pool, letting her dry herself before handing her a dark pink gown. She quickly put it on and timidly asked, "Where did you get this?"

"Many travelers have come and gone over the years, some losing their lives to us and other creatures so we take many of their belongings just in case. Like right now….come to bed woman."

The girl snapped, "I have a name!" Growling in irritation he lifted her up with his tail and forced her onto the massive pallet, "Then by all means tell me." "Olivia."

He nodded with a murmur, "Sleep." The girl was about to complain when his dual colored eyes began to glow slightly, the woman tried to look away but he firmly held her face still and practically straddling the small frame repeating, "Sleep."

Kakuzu smirked when she finally was out like a light, pulling her flush against his broad chest and then the covers to keep them warm. His tail curled up underneath them so it would be out of the way as he too slept.

* * *

*The bipolar snake finished dressing the boy's wound rather quick after stripping him of his clothes, though not groping his lovely lithe body was extremely difficult for him as he gave him a sponge bath.

He put some slacks on the short haired raven before covering him with the blanket, heading towards the hot spring for his own relaxation and trying to control his libido.

He wasn't there long but enough to be clean and refreshed, ready to sleep and focus on hunting tomorrow since tonight he caught something better than food.

Zetsu went wide-eyed as he approached his bed though….his pet was gone. Growling in annoyance he focused his senses on the ground and felt a lot of vibrations just coming from outside his lair.

Sighing he calmly went outdoors and instantly glared at the two serpents jerking him around like a rag doll.

The boy was crying like no tomorrow and begging them to stop hurting him, but they were too busy arguing who was going to keep him.

"**Release him!" **

The two younger males recoiled from the bipolar snakes temper but one growled, "We found him first so we get to keep him!"

Zetsu crossed his arms, "I was the one who found the boy and therefore he belongs to me." The other rolled his eyes, "Just because you're much older than us doesn't mean we're stupid. The human hasn't been marked so he's up for grabs whether or not your claim is true."

The bipolar grinned evilly and mused, **"Then shall we go to the next step since we haven't reached an agreement? I'm just in the mood~"**

All three cowered from the threat, but the snakes knew what he meant per the rules. If any of their kind desires the same human and can't reach an understanding, then they must fight…..and Zetsu was far more experienced and would without a doubt win against the two.

The elder let out a heavy sigh and asked, "Why not let the boy decide? That's fair wouldn't you agree?" The two pondered it for a thought and nodded, releasing the sobbing boy and circling him.

"Alright human, which of us three do you choose?" "Escape is not an option so if you have a preference now's the time to do it."

Tobi sniffed and tried to calm himself down, glancing back and forth between them but really didn't want any of them since they were so scary.

Although, he much preferred the green snake since he at least seemed to have a soft more gentler side. _He didn't hurt Tobi so maybe….._

He stood up and shuffled over to him biting his lips nervously, blushing a bit when the other smiled down at him gently and rubbed his head, "Good boy."

The argument was settled and the bipolar lifted the small raven into his arms and slithered back to his chamber, "What's your name?" "T..Tobi?" **"I'm Zetsu." **"We're going to get along just fine~"

* * *

*The raven panted hard and immediately punched the albino in the jaw, trying to get away from him again as the other laughed like mad.

"You can't fucking escape me!"

He tackled the raven onto the pallet and giggled at his feeble attempts to escape until Itachi admitted defeated and slumped; too tired and weak to continue.

The amethyst orbs lit up happily but was slightly disappointed the fun was over, "Give up?" "For the moment."

"Well, you are just going to have to fucking accept that I'm your master now and have to do whatever I fucking want."

The ebony orbs glared and he replied bitterly, "Like hell I will, I rather die than be some slave to a half crazed lunatic like you!"

The serpent smirked and leaned closer, "You got spunk, I fucking like that in a male." "Get away from me." "Aww come on, it's not going to be that fucking bad living with me. I can be quite the gentleman~"

Itachi honestly couldn't believe that statement, the guy was nuts and there was NO way he would come to terms with him.

After a few moments of silence and the snake let him go, he asked, "What's your name cutie?" "Does it matter?"

The man pouted, "Yes it fucking matters unless you want me to pick a name for you!?" The raven sat up and sighed, "Itachi."

"Oooh, my little weasel-chan~"

That hit a nerve for the raven as he slapped the serpents, um, thigh…assuming that's where one would be.

The other just chuckled and propped up on his forearms, "Don't you want to know my name?" "…..I guess." Itachi tensed when he was pulled back by the tail and the loud mouth caressed his cheek, "Hidan. I hope to hear you scream it soon~"

With that the amethyst orbs began to slow and Itachi felt his eyelids begin to droop, trying to fight it off but it was impossible since Hidan firmly held his chin as he felt sleep overtake him.

* * *

*Kisame was having a blast, and quite frank a little exhausted from his new wildcat. He kept chasing her everywhere and trying not to use his tail to cheat to see if he could catch her, but the teen was agile and aggressive since she kept throwing things at him.

He tried to reason with her that they would get along better if she just calmed down, but oh no, not this little spitfire, she was SO stubborn and proud to do that except by force; which he was hoping for.

The teen was simply too cute to the blue snake, especially when she was mad and hissing and when he got too close she tried to claw his eyes out.

Not too long after since he was getting a bit bored, he trapped the brunette so she would have to go down the tunnel to the private bath; grinning like crazy when she started running and roared with laughter when he heard a splash and gurgled mewl in the process.

Slithering into the pool he watched her come up for air and panting rather hard when he grabbed the large breasts from behind, "Got you!"

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Chuckling he twirled her around and pinned the teen against his chest, squishing her breasts against his torso and trapping her arms within his, "You're starting to sound like Hidan with that crude language."

The chocolate orbs glared and hissed through gritted teeth, "Let. Me. Go." The brute wasn't fazed, "Can't you at least relax, none of your friends are going to get hurt."

"How do you know!?" "I just so happened to have grown up with those three, we're not vicious killers and rapists as you may seem to think. Well, Hidan is the youngest but close enough."

The girl huffed and wasn't convinced, trying to think of a plan to escape when she felt hot breath on her ear, "Relax kitten~"

She gasped when he nipped her earlobe and traveled his tender bites down her neck, Lexy growled at him to stop but it merely encouraged him to be more daring and sink down into the water but keeping her above; using his sharp teeth to pull down her shirt with a grin as she snapped, "STOP IT YOU SICK NYAH!

With the help of the tip of his tail, he freed the bountiful breasts and licked the already hard pebbles before latching onto one; suckling it gently with occasional nips and being careful not to puncture.

It was music to his ears to hear a few small whimpers from the girl, but forced himself to stop once he felt like he tortured her enough. He wanted the teen to like him more first before doing _more_ lustful actions.

"By the way, my name is Kisame. What's yours?" "Like…pant…I'll tell you…."

The chocolate brown orbs began to cloud over from the blacks orbs glow all of a sudden when he asked again, "What's your name?" He smirked at how stubborn she was being but answered if sluggishly, "Le…Lexy."

Before putting the girl to sleep he locked lips with his wildcat and hearing a small hateful remark before Lexy fell into a deep slumber, "Damn shark!"

Chuckling he was beyond pleased….things were going to be more fun.

**TBC:**

**Different change of pace I know but I've had this story in my head like FOREVER, but don't worry Sasori and Deidara will appear in next chapter and more will be said/explained.**

**Hope to see some reviews ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five days since the four friends were captured and things at this point…well…were getting worse in the humans point of view.

*Hidan had the raven in his coils, who was biting his lip nervously since he had a hunch what he was about to do to him….or attempt again.

The sadist cooed gently and caressed the other's face, "I can't fucking wait anymore Tachi-kun~"

Said man was about to argue again but those damn eyes began glowing again, but the closer he looked they weren't actually glowing as he first thought.

So many soothing colors, mostly amethyst and white pearl; spiraling and making the raven dizzy again. He tried his best to fight it again muttering, "St..Stop…"

Hidan enjoyed seeing his powers reflect in the ebony orbs, watching him slowly get under his spell and getting him ready for the fun.

He was almost in full control when he glided his hand down the raven's smooth stomach, jerking off his pants and boxers before taking hold of his limp member.

The raven gasped and his eyes widened slightly, the serpent grinned and went downwards, his eyes never left his raven and opened his mouth.

He wanted his pet to see him, see his long tongue leave his mouth and dip the tip into the slit, working it down before engulfing the entire thing.

Itachi cried out softly and weakly struggled against the partially wrapped coils around him, writhing as Hidan gladly sucked him off and got him fully hard.

Suckling the tip he mused as he looked back up, "My weasel-chan likes me doing this don't you?" Said man weakly nodded, but mostly since he followed the same notion the snake did.

He whimpered when the hot mouth sucked on him again, causing the raven to reach his peak fairly quickly and softly crying out when he came.

Hidan relished the salty taste, licking his lips happily before locking lips with his little weasel; said man was slowly coming out from his trance but not enough when the tip of the snake's tail began rubbing against his entrance.

"HIDAN!"

Said serpent growled in irritation and whipped his head around to see Zetsu standing there with his arms crossed, "You know the rules! No mating until he's been marked!"

Hidan pursed his lips and grumbled, "I wasn't going to go all the fucking way! Can't a male have some fucking fun!?"

"**I'm well aware, but don't sexually frustrate the human** **so much. He already hates you as it is and this doesn't help."**

"He won't fucking cooperate and this is easier….though I want him to come to me on his own." He muttered that last part as he watched the green snake leave, but damn he loved to see the usually stoic raven under his spell; he looked so edible and innocent.

* * *

*The bipolar snake slithered back to his own chamber, yawning since he was still groggy after devouring his last meal when he noticed the boy was gone…again.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes but heard a small splash, heading into the bath to see his human swimming around.

He smiled and stood there just to watch him; the boy was just so innocent, it made his libido grow but fought the urges.

Zetsu didn't want to force the boy into anything; however, Tobi would have no choice either so it looked like he would have to make the first move anyway.

Chuckling he let the boy finish first before slithering back to his bed, startling the boy when he praised, "I'm pleased you didn't leave again."

The boy meekly nodded and sat on the pile of cushions in the corner, whimpering a bit when the snake joined him.

Zetsu rubbed his shoulders and murmured, **"You're tense. Allow me to fix that."** He started gently massaging the stiff muscles, the boy sighing a bit since it did feel nice but froze when his shirt was being tugged upwards.

He pulled it back down, "Don't..." "I'm only going to take off your shirt and nothing more. Let me pamper you Tobi~"

The boy was stubborn, mostly because he was scared of being hypnotized and yet; he couldn't quite remember it since the first time.

"Ze..Zetsu?" "Yes?" "Did you…hypnotize Tobi in the jungle?" **"Yes I did." **He continued to pull the shirt and this time the boy let him before he asked timidly, "Would you…do it again?"

Now the snake was confused, no human would ever ask that unless they were begging for a painless death. **"Why my human?"**

He fidgeted nervously with his hands, "Tobi just curious." Zetsu smiled softly and turned the sweet countenance to face his own, his eyes already spiraling in the process, "Allow me to show you again~"

By instinct the boy fought against his spell, but slowly gave in to the lovely green and gold colors; it was so calming and made him smile a bit.

Zetsu licked the boy's lips and cooed, "That's it, relax my precious pet."

Once he was completely under his spell he told him to lay face down, the serpent proceeding to massage the tense muscles without a care and grinning from the soft moans from the boy.

"You're a good boy Tobi~" "Mmmhmmm~ Feels good master."

That answer made the green snake growl in excitement but merely kept massaging him until he was through, nibbling the boy's neck and kissing him before carrying him to his bed.

_**I admit this is exceedingly tempting Hidan, but I want his trust first before I go any further.**_

* * *

*The woman wasn't happy, the brute was a complete miser she found out and moody, what's worse…..he kept making fun of her.

She slapped his tail angrily and yelled, "Will you leave me alone!? I'm tired of you always belittling me!"

Kakuzu glared at the tearful woman and growled, pulling his human against his chest as she feebly tried to push him away, "What makes you say that?"

"Y..You…sniff….keep saying I'm clumsy…sniff….and how I need to be more obedient. I'm NOT a damn dog!"

"I never said such things." "But you imply it!" "Enough! Stop acting like a child because you're not getting your way. You belong to me so leave it at that."

Without realizing it she was crying into his chest, the brute frowning and stroking her hair for some comfort and murmuring, "I didn't mean to upset you, but you _are_ my human now and things will go much more smoothly if we get along."

She didn't utter a word and it made him sigh; she was stubborn to be sure.

When she pulled away from him he didn't stop her, just watched as she tried to clean her face and sulk over on the bed when a thought occurred; something to break the ice so to speak.

"Come to think of it…_Olivia_…..do you get aroused being hypnotized?"

The woman's mouth just dropped as she stared at him with that 'wth' expression. She was too stunned to focus on being upset anymore to wondering where in hell did that inappropriate question come from?

_Easily distracted eh? This'll come to my advantage~_

"Did you just seriously ask me that!?" "I did." "I'm not answering that!"

A wicked grin made its way on his rugged features and mused, slithering closer, "I think you do, you know why my pet?" She shook her head no when he leaned almost completely over the woman, "When I put you to sleep the first night….I smelled it."

She was beyond freaked right now and whimpered, "Smelled?" "Oh yes, I could smell your arousal and to be quite frank, I loved it."

The woman scrambled backwards to get away from the snake when he easily used his tail to pull her back as she stuttered, "Th..That's not true!"

"Oh really, then allow me to prove you wrong~"

The woman covered her eyes with her hands until he removed them with a smirk; nibbling her neck and licking the soft plump lips to get her comply.

When she didn't, he merely lured her into opening them by whispering in his deep alluring voice, "Look into my eyes~"

She frantically shook her head no and gasped when she felt the coils beginning to wrap around her, "Just a peek….and you'll feel so exhilarated."

"No…stop it…" "Give into the upcoming pleasure Olivia~"

He wasn't surprised she hadn't given in yet, though her small body was shaking, so he merely pried one of her eyes open with his fingers. "Damn it!"

She didn't have time to look away when she saw the entrancing colors, so many shades of green and even a hint of dark chestnut as she heard him command, "Both eyes my pet."

He gained full eye contact now and slowly put her under, but not enough to control her as he teased, "You _do_ like my eyes don't you?"

He nodded to make her follow his movements when he stopped, watching the woman slowly coming back to her senses when she glared at him as he mused, reaching down and slipping his hand underneath the gown, "No! Don't touch me there!"

She gasped and quivered when he rubbed her womanhood, returning his slick fingertips musing, "As you can see, I was right."

The woman blushed and muttered, "That's so embarrassing." The serpent sucked his fingertips clean and licked his lips before grumbling, "That may be, but let's continue a little more."

"W..What?" "I want to taste more of you~"

She was about to protest when his eyes began spiraling, yet again making the woman relax but just enough to keep her cooperative.

He removed the panties and spread her legs, making her look at him as his tail kept her thighs apart. When he flicked his tongue out against the sensitive bundle of nerves she gasped, his hot breath driving her lower regions crazy but that slightly rough tongue of his rolling back and forth against her clit drove her insane.

Kakuzu savored the sweet taste, making her cum one time before tongue fucking her and fairly sure she almost broke free from his mild spell when she came once more. He licked his lips and leaned back up, growling in pleasure how flushed and needy she looked even after gaining release.

He wanted to do more but not now, not yet anyway, it'll be better later. Curling up next to her he watched her come to her senses again when she glanced down between her legs and starting cursing under her breath, mostly for enjoying it and the fact he was right.

The miser smirked and pulled her closer, "Need me to help you get to sleep?" The sapphire orbs warily glances into his emerald ones muttering, "No….I think I can manage."

* * *

*The teen was miffed, which wasn't anything new to the shark-like serpent, and trying to plan yet another escape.

"Don't bother kitten, you're not going anywhere." "Says you!"

Kisame smirked and slithered closer, if cautiously since she was still trying to claw his eyes out, "Why do you want to leave me so badly?"

The chocolate brown orbs glared at him as she muttered, "I'm not some fucking pet you can house train OR a fucking sex slave. Which you've been treating me like both you fish reject!"

Said insulted man glared right back as he quickly wrapped the struggling teen in his coils and cupped her chin snarling, "I don't appreciate this name calling you're doing, especially when it isn't necessary since I've been treating you well. I'm a patient naga but you've already pushed your limit too far kid and I think it's time for you to be punished, or better yet, humiliated."

He leaned closer and licked her cheek growling, "If you were any other human I would take great pleasure in making you my supper and I know for a fact you'd be delicious."

Lexy was fairly alarmed at this point, mentally cursing herself and trying not to admit she was scared of him right now.

Kisame chuckled, "What's this? Is that fear I see in those lovely eyes of yours?" The teen's cheeks turned pink but said nothing, averting eye contact until he made her look at him again. "Time for your punishment~"

The brunette groaned when his eyes began to twirl, trying to fight it and also wondering why she thought they glowed the first time; but it was merely a combination of many shades of blue with a small touch of ebony.

He thought it was cute how she kept trying to fight it though her eyes reflected his own and it wouldn't be long before she was completely under his spell.

To make it work faster he startled his human by kissing her, instantly sliding his tongue inside to tangle with her own as she was at his mercy; retreating and smiling at her, "Are you ready to please your master Lexy?"

* * *

She nodded with a small smile and let him remove her clothes before stretching out onto his side on his bed ordering, "Play with yourself."

The teen blushed a bit but did as commanded, the blue serpent watching with lust filled eyes as a small hand squeezing her breasts and the other rubbing between her legs.

Oh yes, she would be humiliated when she came to knowing what happened and right in front of him. It was perfect and yet a major tease to the snake.

He licked his lips when she started whimpering, leaning against the pillows and pinching the hardened pebbles.

Kisame inhaled deeply from the scent and ordered, "Insert a finger now." The cute mouth was parted so cutely and gasped when she did, pumping the digit slowly before gaining some speed; blushing even more when her master gestured for her to add another.

"Don't be afraid to make some noise, I want hear you~"

He savored the small moans and occasional mewls, watching the hips beginning to buck as she writhed and pumped herself faster.

Kisame gripped the sheets trying to control himself from attacking the teen, knowing she was at the brink of releasing as mused, "Tell me how it feels?"

"Ah…so..so good master…." "Do you want to cum?" "Ye..Yes…nyahh…please…." "Say your master's name when you do~"

She nodded her head frantically until her movements became erratic and moaned loudly, "Ki..Kisame…nyahh…Ma..Master Kisame!"

He growled in pleasure when she arched her back and loved the sight of that body twitching violently before she collapsed, curious to how she would react when he released his spell on her.

As expected she weakly sat up panting and looked down at herself, shrieking at him as she tried to cover herself up, "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"I don't know what you mean?" "YOU MOLESTED ME!" Kisame smirked, "I did no such thing, you did it to yourself. Look at your hand if you don't believe me."

The feisty brunette did and went wide-eyed seeing her slick fingers and cursed like hell, still calling him a pervert. "Let me guess…..you watched?"

Kisame nodded, "I did and it was so arousing, you need to do it again." "Like hell! Why did you…." "Punishment my dear, remember?"

The teen huffed but cried out when she was immobilized by his tail…yet again…when he mused spreading her legs, "Can't leave this mess now can we?"

She shook her head no but the tip of his tail covered her mouth again as he sucked and licked her private parts, whimpering and mewling from how good it felt but didn't want to give in to it.

He kept going until she came again, and licked his lips happily as he towered back over the limp panting form. "How was it?" Her cheeks turned red but said nothing except sulk when he used his powers to put her to sleep since he knew she was plotting to escape during the night again.

*The serpents were enjoying their humans, but now they would have to give them just a little bit of space because the next day; they will have to be schooled/instructed by Sasori, along with his own human.

**TBC:**

* * *

**Okay, it wasn't this chapter it's the NEXT one (more info) when they go back to school to learn the ways on the nagas (finding out why they're there, how nagas came to be, and ahem….how they mate with humans.)**

**Imagine the looks on their faces lol**


	3. Chapter 3

By the next morning all the humans were led through the nagas territory, or rather small village you could say, as they made their way to their classroom.

None of them were thrilled about this so-called schooling, but it was better than being stuck with their 'masters' every day and could at least see their friends more often now.

Once in front of the entrance, which the whole place must be several temples from all the entrances they were now seeing in this area.

*The woman pouted as Kakuzu cleared his throat before she entered, still fairly upset about last night but did what he told her to do. Stomping over he leaned down as she stiffly wrapped her arms around his neck murmuring goodbye.

Tobi's hand was being held by Zetsu's and blushed when he smiled at him, "Be on your best behavior now~"

The boy nodded, "Tobi will Zetsu." He began to start walking when he was pulled back by the hand, **"Are you not forgetting something?"**

His face turned red with embarrassment at the others since they were watching, gulping when the green snake leaned down before timidly kissing his cheek and rushing inside in a hurry.

Hidan and Itachi both appeared at this point, both with angry expressions and their arms crossed in a huff. The raven didn't utter a word at all except go into the classroom without looking back as Hidan snorted under his breath.

The same could almost be said for Kisame, except he was smirking in amusement as the teen was brooding and refusing to speak to him. The one bold move she did do was glare over her shoulder at him before darting inside.

* * *

*Kakuzu smirked as they all slithered away, "What was that about?" "I humiliated her so to speak." Zetsu chuckled, "We can see that, but what about you Hidan?" "He's fucking mad at me for hypnotizing him and acting like a fucking baby!"

"**Looks to me like you're the one acting like a child too." **"FUCK OFF!" "I did warn you not to do that to him or he'll hate you more."

Kisame laughed, "Their main concern right now is the redhead. He'll put the fear in them if we haven't by now."

*The four friends couldn't get over how much like a classroom this place looked, mostly like in the old days with a chalkboard and the one sided desks.

"You guys better sit down before Danna comes un."

Gasping they all turned to see an attractive teen with long blonde hair standing behind them with a sulky expression.

Tobi asked, "Who are you?" "Deidara, I've been here for three weeks and actually hoping more of us were captured to begin this schooling un."

The woman asked with a frown, "Why would you want that?" "I'm bored as hell with no one to talk to except my _master_ un."

"Have you lot not found a seat yet?"

A cool yet velvety serious tone made them all jump and actually scurry to a seat as the serpent slithered his way to his desk replying bitterly, "I would think you humans would be more than eager to be here but it appears not."

He turned to face them with a vague expression as they took in his appearance. Messy red hair, brown orbs, fairly fair skin, smaller in height compared to the other serpents they've seen so far, and a dark rusty colored tail. His choice of words showed he was intelligent and didn't like to joke around either.

* * *

"Allow me to introduce myself, Professor Sasori. I expect you humans to remember your place in my classroom and abide by my wishes. You will raise your hand when you ask questions, no horse playing, sleeping, or any other of that childish nonsense your kind is known to do. Let me say this….I will NOT show pity to any of you just because you belong to someone else and I have permission to do so. Am I clear?"

He knew he scared them from their bewildered faces and shaky nods before taking a much needed deep breath.

He grabbed some books and passed them around, "Here are your books we'll be starting off with, if you lot remain here and of your own sound mind you need to learn our ways. Though just having something to occupy your minds with will suffice no doubt."

As he went back to his desk and grabbed some notebooks papers and pencils he saw a hand in the air, arching a brow he asked, "Yes?"

The woman murmured, "Um, what did you mean by our sound mind?"

His lips curled into an evil smirk before giving out the rest of the materials, "I'm glad you asked Miss Olivia."

Before she could ask he mused, "I know each and every one of you by name and whom you belong to already. As I was saying…..usually when your kind lives here you're not in your right state of mind."

Itachi raised his hand, "Then, they always stay hypnotized?" "Quite so." Lexy raised her hand next, "But..But why? They make us come here anyway by that stupid shit so what's the point in torturing us further!?"

Sasori narrowed his gaze in disapproval and slowly approached the brunette's desk growling, "I do not approve of cursing in my presence. Hold out your hand."

The teen went rigid and muttered, "Why?" "Do you want me to lose my temper and ask again?" Before she could reply she saw that boy Deidara giving her a hand signal not to piss him off so did what she was told warily.

* * *

A loud snap echoed throughout the room and the teen clutched her wrist hissing and cursing under her breath. "Let that be a lesson to think before you speak Miss Lexy."

Pursing her lips she fought off the sharp stings to her wrist, trying to figure out what he hit her with but he answered that himself, "I'm a special type of serpent among my kind; my tail can produce small spikes at the end to strike my prey with. This is a topic you'll be learning soon."

Tobi timidly raised his hand and murmured softly, "Will you finish telling us the story?"

"It's not a story dear boy, it's the facts. When a naga such as myself takes interest in a human, which we usually do of course, the easiest way to get them to cooperate is through hypnosis. Mind you, it depends on the naga themselves what the human's verdict will be. Consider yourselves lucky, your masters don't want you to be mindless slaves that will do anything they ask; like me, they want a challenge….or even better, a mate~"

"MATE!?"

Everyone stood from their seats crying out in unison, all except the blonde who did nothing but sigh. "Sit down."

From the harsh tone they did as he continued, "As I said, it depends on the naga themselves. Some desire a human for company, a toy, pet, but the most common is a mate. We can't help the way we are and naturally most humans won't come to terms with these conditions, so that's how they keep them in line. Enough about that, let's get to work."

He wrote strange symbols on the board vertically from left to right stating, "This is our alphabet so you'll need to start writing everything like this from now on, so start copying this down so you may use this later on."

* * *

*The hours seemed to drag on, but by the next week it grew tiresome. Sasori was the strictest teacher they've ever seen and didn't care one way or another if he hurt their feelings or not. He wasn't too bad as long as he knew you were trying but did seem to have a favorite in the class they began to now notice.

"It's too sloppy, take your time Tobi." "Y..Yes Prof. Sasori." He slithered around and hummed in approval, "Nicely done Itachi." "You're improving Olivia and Lexy."

Lexy nudged Olivia's leg and pointed over at the blonde, both watching the redhead with intrigue as he rested a hand on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear.

Both girls glanced at each other before their mouths went ajar when the blonde's hair was ruffled, the other two guys noticed too and wasn't sure what to make of this.

It was bugging the hell out of Lexy, so much she kept asking her friend about it who finally couldn't take it anymore.

Olivia was just annoyed with the constant questions about the blonde and didn't mean to get aggressive but it happened, slapping the teen's arm that in return leaped out of her seat and tackled her to the ground.

Itachi for once tried not to laugh at how silly they were acting but that all stopped when Sasori roared, "Enough!"

They were quickly immobilized by his tail and dragged to his desk as he gave them a sickening grin, "What to do with you two?"

After a few minutes and the girls instantly getting nervous, the redhead causally begins writing two letters and folded them up neatly as they prayed he would release them from his tail since the spikes were slowly protruding to hurt them a little.

* * *

When he did they gasped and rubbed their sore arms when he handed them the small sealed envelopes, "Give these to your masters today, and trust me I'll know if you don't."

The both hanged their heads down before he dismissed the class, Deidara meeting them outside the entrance with a smirk, "If you wanted to know who my _master_ was you could've ask me un."

Itachi arched a brow, "Sasori is?" "Yeah un." "Tobi didn't know that, at least he doesn't act like he is." The blonde snorted, "Tch, that's only because we're in public. He prefers to keep our relationship behind closed doors un."

Lexy scowled, "You're actually in a relationship and don't have a problem with it?" "Sort of, but I'm getting use to him. I just refuse to refer to him as my _master_ because I don't belong to anyone un."

"Coming brat?" The blonde face palmed and waved, "See you guys tomorrow un ." "Bye Deidara!"

They watched the redhead glance down at his human before giving a pop upside the head with a smirk before their own masters returned to get them.

*Zetsu held Tobi's hand like he always did when he timidly asked, the question he's been dying to ask once he heard about it at school, "Are you planning to make me a mindless slave?" "Pardon?" "Um…Sasori said something about hypnotizing and…well….you seem to enjoy doing it to me."

He barely could even say it but the green snake just smirked, **"Don't fret about that, I'm not like that among my kind. You're safe with me." **"Yeah but…" "Shhh, I want you to remain the way you are and be yourself."

His response made the boy smile a little and actually believing he was telling the truth.

* * *

*Hidan couldn't take it, his human still would barely talk to him and he's been unbearably patient and not hypnotizing him yet.

"How's school weasel-kun." Itachi scowled from the nickname but answered, "It's going well." "…..That's good that you're smart unlike me."

The raven glanced over his way before murmuring, "You're smart too….in an odd way." The amethyst orbs lit up with pride and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "That's fucking good to know coming from you~"

"Don't touch me!" All the silver snake did was whisper in his ear, "I've been giving you a lot of fucking space lately and want us to get along better. So far I'm the only fucking one doing anything about it."

Itachi frowned and caught his hint; he still was angry with him about molesting him but he was telling the truth with that part.

"I do appreciate you giving me space and not manipulating me lately Hidan, but it'll still take time for me to trust you."

The serpent smirked and was content with that response, this only meant Itachi did like him a little and he could get him to open up more, which would be difficult anyway and he's so damn horny.

*The teen shuffled alongside Kisame, finally handing them the letter without even looking as he took it from her.

The blue snake smirked after he read it and mused, "Causing trouble in just over a week eh?" "She started it!" "It sounds to me like you overreacted kitten."

The brunette rubbed the back of her head with a pout, "I guess so, but whenever I get provoked I got to fight." "I noticed."

She glared up at him as he grinned evilly down at her chuckling, "For misbehaving I wonder what I should do to you?" Hearing that the teen face palmed and feared the worst….being humiliated again.

* * *

*"What's on your mind? You keep staring at the other nagas."

The woman spoke sadly, "Are they all permanently hypnotized?" He arched a brow but only grumbled, "No, not all of them. It's not going to happen to you so stop worrying."

"It's just so sad." "It's their business not yours." "Damn, are you that heartless!?" She cursed under her breath when a dark glare was sent her way before they entered his chamber, the serpent pulling her close to him after she set her books down growling, "If you really think I am so cold-blooded then allow me to prove it."

She immediately started whispered, "I didn't mean it I'm sorry." "I accept your apology but the fact remains you need to be punished. Is there anything you have to say for yourself before we begin?"

Olivia sighed and shakily fished out her note and handed it to him, watching with horror as his vague expression turned to an angry one.

Placing the note down he growled in a dark tone, "I'm disappointed in you Olivia; this means a more severe punishment for you. The question is….what?"

**TBC:  
Okay, next chapter the mating will be explained since I couldn't seem to fit in this one lol. **

**What will the two punishments be and how does the mating work O_O**

**Hope to see some reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please be quiet Hidan."

The silver snake, who was presently sprawled out onto the luscious rug on the floor whined, "But I'm fucking bored~"

Itachi sighed and glanced over at the naga, he was like a child sometimes when he didn't get his way and always wanted to be preoccupied with something.

The raven spoke calmly none the less, even _if_ he was annoyed with him, "I'm trying to do my homework for tomorrow unless you _want_ me to get in trouble and I'll be more than happy to inform Sasori you were the cause."

The zealot sat up instantly and muttered with a scowl, "You wouldn't fucking do that would you?" "I will." Hidan slapped the floor but mused with an evil smirk, "So cold weasel-chan~"

After some amount of time passed, Hidan's ears instantly perked hearing the raven close his book and put his things up neatly before springing unto action.

He almost….ALMOST….had his human in his arms when a hand shot right in front of his face and made him stop, mostly out of shock as Itachi murmured if a bit coldly, "I'm going to have a bath WITHOUT you, we can play some cards or something when I'm done. Alright?"

Hidan narrowed his orbs dangerously but said nothing, nor did he follow the raven into the bath when he crossed his arms broodingly. "I'm giving him too much fucking control; it's going to his pretty head."

Cockily smirking he slithered into the bath unnoticed but arched a brow to see Itachi still wearing his boxers when he got into the water; though considering it's him he didn't blame the human either.

It just made him grin though; he gave the raven credit for having the balls standing up to him. He was different to be sure for a human, maybe that's why he liked him so much. Not only in the looks department but his demeanor, indifferent and yet with the right push…yes…the right push.

Chuckling softly he exited, waiting until the right moment to do it. It was at bedtime; Itachi was true to his word and played some cards with him then went to bed; the albino resting on his side watching the raven beauty trying to go to sleep but he knew Hidan was watching him.

His breathing hitched when he felt his hair-bow being gently tugged away from his hair as he heard the serpent murmur, "You don't need to keep your hair restrained at night."

Biting his lip a little he gulped softly when he felt the surprisingly smooth hands stroke his dark tresses thoughtfully before shifting closer to him, Itachi was fairly worried he would try to molest him again but was taken by surprise.

Hidan gently yet firmly turned him onto his back and kissed him, molding his lips onto the equally soft pair almost delicately and carefully. It was so tender the raven wasn't sure what to do and what made it worse, he found himself participating…if slowly.

The slick tongue playfully licked his lower lip before easily making its way into the warm cavern, painfully slowly tasting the roof of his mouth, teeth, and his own hot organ that left him speechless.

When he finally disengaged the kiss he murmured, "Good night Itachi~" The raven was panting very heavily and tried to hide it by turning to his side, not to mention his painfully hard erection that was caused by this action.

Hidan smirked in triumph since he knew he turned him on and rested on his side as well before going to sleep and planning on doing this more since his human didn't reject him this time.

* * *

*The blue serpent smirked as they entered his chamber but only ordered, "Stay here and I'll be right back. I'm just going to get something."

The teen scowled and watched him go, determined NOT to be humiliated again and took a drastic action.

Kisame glanced at the bottle in his hand thoughtfully and was eager to use its contents when he noticed his human was gone.

Setting the bottle down on a small table he didn't sense any vibrations from outside nor inside his chamber, so she HAD to be in here just keeping still or rather….hiding.

He shook his head but found this quite entertaining, playing hide and seek with his human would prove amusing. He searched everywhere he could think of but still nothing, scratching the back of his head he decided to look up before arching both brows in surprise.

The brunette was clinging to the tapestry near the rafters when he mused, "You really ARE a feisty cat~" Those chocolate orbs glared down at him and she stubbornly snapped at him when he told her to come down.

"If you don't come down Lexy I'll come up there and get you myself, then your punishment will be worse." "I just got in trouble at school so that shouldn't mean I have to be punished!"

The naga chuckled, "Yes it does but have it your way." The teen watched with curious eyes how he would get up here as he paced on the ground looking around and thinking.

_He can't get up here, there's no way._

He proved her wrong when he grinned evilly and approached the wall, extending his hand and Lexy's mouth went ajar seeing his claws lengthen before plunging them into the wall and hoisting himself up.

"Shit!"

He used his muscles to climb his way up and his tail helped even more since it naturally had scales and more muscle power to help him reach his destination.

* * *

Lexy swung across the fabric she was clinging to as a hand snatched at her, just barely managing to grab a hold of a small wooden beam when it cracked, she cursed before glancing down at the long drop. The serpent was holding both the tapestry and wooden beam so that's why it was breaking.

Just that additional weight was too much for it to handle when the snake noticed this as well, but it was too late. It snapped and as the teen fell he watched with widened orbs for a split second in fear.

_She'll die if she hits the ground like that._

He completely let go and fell with her, hoisting the teen into his arms and turning so he would land on his side to avoid major injury.

A loud thud echoed throughout the room as falling pieces of wood fell around them. Lexy groaned from the impact but was actually safe on top of the serpent.

She was stunned and didn't run away as her mind told her to, this guy just risked his own life to save her. Gently sliding off his chest she nudged him, "Kisame?"

He groaned and stiffly sat up, rubbing his aching shoulder before cracking his neck grumbling, "Luckily I'm thick skinned otherwise that would've hurt worse." "Why?"

He arched a brow at the human like that was a silly question before giving her a cold glare, "You're lucky I have a lot of patience with you otherwise I would lash you until you begged for forgiveness!"

Her normal attitude returned and snapped back, "What the hell!?" "This wouldn't have happened if you did what I asked instead of hiding from me!" "If you hadn't fucking freaked me out with this punishment shit I probably wouldn't have!"

"Like hell you wouldn't kitten!"

She almost made a comeback but ended up smirking, "You're right." It was contagious as the naga grinned and chuckled, "You're too much a pain to deal with….but it's time for your punishment~"

The teen scowled, "You just HAD to ruin the moment!" "Oh so you like me now?" "….No." Grinning evilly he carried the teen to his bed and threw her face down on it, the struggling girl cursing up a storm and paled when her lower garments were removed.

Chuckling he put the scented oil from the bottle he got and lubed his fingers up with it, covering her mouth with the tip of his tail as he inserted one in her anal entrance.

Lexy groaned and writhed from the slightly painful feeling, even more when the digit probed her rather roughly and it just felt WEIRD.

She never imagined THIS is how he would punish her and he made it worse by adding another thick digit before she ready.

His tail kept her partially still as much as she tried to struggle to get away but it was useless, his tail muffling her groans and a few occasional moans when a third digit stretching and probing her like no tomorrow.

Kisame mused as he leaned down and licked the shell of her ear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a bit of a masochist Lexy~"

He caught a few more curse words before still violently thrusting his fingers inside the tight core, almost feeling guilty when more whimpers erupted from the feisty teen.

Smirking he used his free hand to fondle her normal entrance, chuckling from how wet she already was before pleasuring her there. Oh yes, he got a lovely reaction from her now.

More moans were coming out and he released her mouth to hear it clearly, it was an incentive to keep going and sure enough a particular loud mewl emerged when she reached her climax.

Licking his lips hungrily he watched his human come off her cloud nine and lay there shaking slightly before gently halting his movements.

Smirking in triumph he cleaned her up before shaking her awake, "You can sleep after your homework is finished."

Lexy growled in annoyance, "Seriously!?"

* * *

*The woman was already in tears, mostly in fear as he pinned her down on the bed and she immediately clamped her eyes shut trembling.

"Why are you sobbing?" Whimpering she whispered, "Don't hypnotize me." Arching a thick brow he growled in annoyance, "I don't take orders from my prey, now open your eyes and look at me."

When she refused, no matter how much coaxing and even threatening he did she wouldn't. He couldn't figure out if she was stupid or simply too stubborn for her own good. This punishment would be so much easier and simpler if she just cooperated, he wasn't going to hurt her…just tease her due to Kisame's suggestion.

"I'm not going to hurt you but you're giving me a reason to by disobeying me Olivia." She frantically shook her head no and he managed to hear her whisper, barely audible for him to even catch. "I'll never wake up…"

Furrowing his brows he loosened his grip on her wrists and murmured, if a little softly, "I'm not going to make you a mindless slave, I told you this earlier." "I..don't trust you."

That did it…..Kakuzu was officially pissed. The kid gloves were coming off.

Growling like the animal he was he used his tail to constrict her and pried her eyes open himself like last time. Even through the tears she could see the spirals and whimpered even more, but couldn't fight them.

Once she was completely under his spell he stroked her face softly murmuring under his breath, "Why make things so hard on yourself, when all you have to do is follow the few simple orders I give you?"

He knew she wouldn't answer; the indistinct expression was all he was going to get now that she was under his spell unless he told her to answer him with the response he wanted to hear.

Sighing he decided to go through with his punishment, there was no need for both of them to be miserable; at least this way he'll get _some_ satisfaction. "Play with yourself for me."

She nodded as he let her go, watching with lustful eyes at the arousing sight. It wasn't as pleasant as he thought it would be considering the circumstances, but it didn't stop him from asking, "Want me to assist?"

He needed this release, some pleasure to calm himself from his worst enemy…his temper. He rested the woman against his chest and fondled the soft perky breasts from behind with a low groan, nibbling and licking her neck from time to time as he tried to savor the many whimpers and tiny moans from his human.

He felt her tensing more frequently and knew she was close, turning her head and kissing the delicate yet swollen lips; he could taste the tears on them.

He muffled her cry of pleasure upon release, taking his spell off the woman as she came to her senses in a lustful daze. She didn't say a word to what happened; instead she let him clean her and place her small form under the covers so she could sleep.

He wrote a note of his own to give to Sasori, excusing her for not doing her assignment on his behalf before he too fell asleep; but not embracing the woman this time. She needed some space and he knew it.

* * *

*Tobi hated this new writing style, it was hard for him but Zetsu was patient and helped explain a few hints how to make remembering which symbol means what easier.

"You see how it looks sort of like a crane, then what letter would that be in your language?" The boy smiled, "C!" **"That's right." **

He liked Zetsu a lot despite being his slave…or pet…mate….whatever. He didn't know which but he was still nice to him and that made him worry.

_Is he pretending to get on Tobi's good side to lure him into a trap? What if he changes to a mean person!?_

The mere thought made his chest hurt and the green serpent asked with concern, "What's wrong Tobi? Are you not feeling well?"

"T..Tobi fine. He just needs some fresh air." **"Alright, we can take a break. Come along." **As soon as they were outside, the boy felt scared again instead of the other way around.

It reminded him of how lonely he felt in the woods, in the dark with no one to protect him….what if another creature attacked him….what if…..what if….

He let the tears fall and ran, the bipolar snake stunned for a moment to register why he ran off before giving chase because of one thing….he smelled blood….and lots of it.

The boy ran blindly into the woods only to bump into something, falling down as a hand grabbed a handful of his hair, "Look what we have here! Fresh Meat~"

The boy only caught a glimpse of what this snake and a few others were doing when a firm hand covered his eyes. The black snake snorted and released him from seeing Zetsu, "I was unaware you had a human."

"**Now you do…but more importantly why are you feeding so close to our domain? You know the law." ** "Tch, we'll dispose of the evidence accordingly so the humans won't find us, don't fret about it. Though I would like to have the boy for dessert~"

A simple cold glare was all it took for the snakes to leave, dragging the lifeless human corpse behind them as he carried the boy back into his chamber.

Tobi was appalled, "Ze..Zetsu? What were they eating?" The bipolar naga sighed and stroked his hair, "A deer Tobi, this is why I tell you not to leave my side unless you're marked. Others of my kind can hurt you."

The boy believed his white lie and left it alone, trying to get the images of blood out of his mind before he finished his homework to get his mind off everything. "Tobi sorry."

A soft kiss on the temple was all he needed to feel safe again, his doubts about Zetsu waning almost instantly.

* * *

*During the night, when she was sure he was fast asleep she crept out of bed after dressing herself; leaving the safety of the snake's chamber and into the darkness, but luckily the moon cast off some light so she could see to escape.

Kakuzu stirred uncomfortably in his sleep, waking up with a strange feeling; something was wrong and felt out of place.

Sitting up he glanced down to find the space next to him empty, the brown serpent cursing like hell to find the woman gone.

"Damn it!"

He slithered his way out of his chamber and trying to focus on any vibrations, but hearing the woman cry out in pain was all he needed to charge that way in rage.

She didn't get too far as he found out when he almost completely lost control of his senses, the teal serpent was squeezing her small frame too tightly but his main concern was that the naga was about to pierce his fangs into her neck.

He lashed out his tail and struck him across the face before he could bite her; the orange orbs glared angrily and cursed but immediately paled and stuttered when he saw who it was, "K..Kakuzu!?"

Said naga didn't have to utter a word as the other serpent released the woman and scurried off in fear. Kakuzu let out a heavy sigh in relief the worst didn't happen when he frowned seeing the woman's pitiful state.

Olivia was slowly trying to get to her feet with pained whimpers, she was hurt and he could see it as plain as day. Slithering closer he reached out to assist when she murmured, "I…I don't need your help…I can do it."

He didn't say anything or make any moves, he let her stagger to her feet and lean against a tree for support. Taking a few steps as if still trying to escape he gently intervened, tenderly lifting the sensitive human into his arms and taking her back into his chamber.

Kakuzu was furious with her for doing something so reckless, but didn't say so in her current state. He took her shirt off and grimaced a bit, "Your ribs are bruised." Olivia nodded in acceptance with her injury but deep down, she was glad to see him. Why she didn't know since she was furious at him earlier, but since he saved her, he must care….if even a little.

"I'm sorry….." Those emerald orbs glanced up at her but shook his head, "Don't be, it was my doing and letting my anger get in the way."

They didn't say anything more as he bandaged her wound and placing her back in the bed, they both needed sleep now.

* * *

*By the next morning, the humans went to class again with different expressions than as of late. Itachi looked confused, Tobi was smiling a little, Olivia wobbled in slowly due to her injury with an unclear expression, whereas Lexy was limping but glared at the ones who snickered at her; nothing new.

Hidan smirked, "Did you?" Kisame shook his head, "No, I just teased her some more. What's wrong with your human Kakuzu? She looks injured."

The brown serpent frowned, "We ran into some trouble last night." **"You as well? So did we." **When they saw Sasori coming Kakuzu handed him the note he wrote and growled, "You need to inform them today of _the mark_ and everything relating to it."

Judging from the serious expressions on Kakuzu's and Zetsu's faces, the redhead could only assume something must've happened yesterday for them to demand this so soon so he had a word with them for a few minutes to get the details and that confirmed it.

He murmured after they were finished, "Very well."

*Among the classroom he cut straight down to the point after he retrieved their homework, except the woman's due to her master's note but would get it later.

"Today will be a short lesson and then you may leave early due to the requests from your masters and quite frankly I agree with them. You humans need to understand how important it is NOT to leave your master AND what to expect in the future."

He announced as he held up a piece of chalk, "How naga's mate with humans." He almost laughed seeing their bewildered faces, even his own brat's face was unusually intrigued with this subject.

He turned to the chalkboard and drew a detailed picture of a naga, mostly an outline and showing the internal organs and such.

"Listen well humans, naga's _can_ mate with humans. It's quite simple really since we're half human obviously."

He saw the blonde's hand in the air and motioned that he could speak, "How un?" "How you ask Deidara? Well, before I give the details how we mate with humans I better first explain how naga's came to be."

They could only hold their breaths to hear what he had to say.

**TBC:**

**I'm SO sorry! I know I said they would be saying how naga's mate with humans but the chapter is long enough (and didn't plan on all the extra stuff lol) so it's going to NEXT chapter. **

**Reviews please! XD**

***bet you readers are anxious to find out the history eh? Lol***


	5. Chapter 5

_Many years ago, the exact years is hard to say even with our scrolls recordings but I digress. Our kind was not born like this, it's not natural obviously; we were created unintentionally by humans. _

_It started out with an island many miles from here, the usual wildlife and such, among them was our ancestor. He had no name since he was a mere, normal purebred python, but we decided to call him Dalmar. It means versatile and adaptable which is exactly what he was and found this name to suit him. _

_At any rate, one day a disaster occurred, the island was chosen to be an experiment for an atomic weapon; many creatures were destroyed but the ones that survived were mutated from the effects. _

_Dalmar didn't look any different than he did on the outside, the main thing that happened was that he grew exceedingly intelligent, gained the hypnosis powers, and grew larger in size; much like an anaconda. _

_This is where it all began, he managed to escape once the humans went onto the island to take back any surviving animals to examine them when he hid in one of the crates and was taken aboard the ship._

_The ship arrived here on this very island you're on now when he escaped into the woods, but cleverly observing the humans and their ways out of curiosity and to learn until one day…..it was the beginning of mating season._

_The lustful urges alone is overwhelming as it is but there were no other serpents large enough to mate with and he wasn't attracted to them at all….he desired a human._

_One in particular caught his eye and when she was alone gathering water away from her village, he took her. Dalmar carried her away deep into the jungle and hypnotized her into submission before mating with her, only to find out he gained human organs as well._

_He himself did not know whether he could actually mate with a human or not but he could, succeeding on mating with the woman and then she bore him two offspring. _

_This is how naga's came to be, a mutated serpent and a human mating together to create us; though back then the siblings usually mated with each other but found out quickly enough the infants usually died. Since then we grew in population, trying to find mates among humans instead of naga's since we're all related through blood and originate from the very first naga, whilst also keep learning from humans since scientists and researchers still venture to this island. _

_Very easy to see how our reputation grew over the years among the villages here but we hid our existence very well fortunately to any outsiders. Only fools would travel this deep into the jungle; even the hunters wouldn't dare to cross our borders._

* * *

"What happened to the woman un?" Sasori shrugged, "It was never told, my guess is she stayed with Dalmar until she died of old age as did he. Once we learned to write it's been handed down through the generations what Dalmar's story was and how our kind came to be."

Lexy raised her hand, "So…um…how did he mate now?"

The redhead chuckled and drew a few more details on the chalkboard and pointed at the picture, "From the waist down our kind is identical to a serpent, but there's an additional accumulation to our bodies. Right about here, there is in fact a penis and scrotum underneath, whereas females a vagina. It's hidden from the eye for obvious reasons since it's a vulnerability just like with a human, merely hidden and protected by a few layers of muscle."

His brown orbs glistened with mischief at his class's faces, but even more when he mused seductively, "I would be more than happy to demonstrate this, who wants to volunteer?"

All eyes grew as wide as saucer plates in shock but even more so when the redhead called on his human, "Deidara, come up here please~"

The blonde slowly shook his head but when his master bitterly asked again he stiffly stood up, praying in his mind Sasori wasn't serious about this.

He went rigid and bit his lip when the serpent made him sit on his desk, his knuckles turning white from gripping the edge so tightly as the redhead leaned in and licked the side of his neck, nibbling the tender flesh with his fangs affectionately.

A hand went through his blonde locks before gripping onto the back of his neck, Deidara's face was pure red from blushing so badly and the embarrassment; his breathing grew rapid when the snake's lips brushed across his so teasingly, but not as bad as the tongue flicking out and tasting his quivering lips. Sasori's hand slipped up his thigh before making its way to the blonde's groin, not quite making contact when he gave a feathery kiss to his human.

Then it happened, out of nowhere he stopped cold turkey and smirked almost evilly before turning to his students. "You can stop ogling my actions now." He chuckled at their faces; the humans really _did_ think he was going to actually violate the blonde right in front of them.

* * *

If anything they ALL were blushing: Tobi had covered his face with his hands, Olivia was biting her knuckles, Itachi merely had his mouth partly hanging open, Deidara looked on the verge of passing out whereas Lexy was indeed passed out with a nosebleed.

He chuckled and mused, "Give me _some_ credit for having a sense of humor~" Tobi stiffly raised his hand and asked, "Um…uh….what about the…the mark?"

Sasori mentally slapped himself for almost forgetting and slithered to the unconscious teen and gently slapping her cheek, "Wake up girl."

Lexy panted hard when she came to and looked around, "What I miss!?" The woman sniggered as Sasori rolled his eyes and handed her a tissue before continuing.

"The mark is as it sounds, we pierce our chosen mates or any property we see fit for all our kind to see. For example, if I marked Deidara he would officially belong to me. Not only will there be a permanent bite mark on his neck, which will scar over time, but my venom would course through his body and if any naga dared to try and mark him as well; it would backfire. A very painful experience indeed with another serpent's venom in their system; but it won't kill them though."

Itachi murmured, "How is that possible? Wouldn't your venom kill him?"

Sasori smirked, "Excellent question Itachi. Mating venom isn't hazardous but will stay in the human's body in their bloodstream for years. As for the toxic type it actually depends on the type of naga, for example I am not a venomous type through bite; my poison comes through the spikes on my tail that I can produce at will. Not all of us are poisonous, but the ones that are through their fangs have two selective chambers that are always sealed off. One is for their prey the other to mark."

* * *

Olivia raised her hand, "But...why are there so many different types if you all originate from the same snake?" Sasori sighed, "We cross-bred at the beginning remember, and thus gained many different techniques over the years; the humans we mate with have an effect as well surprisingly. I believe this subject has been covered as well as it can be for now, anymore questions?"

No one raised their hands as he nodded, "Very well, you're dismissed and I need to give you something Olivia before you leave. Brat, stay here."

Deidara cursed under his breath because he was more than ready to get some fresh air and get over his little…problem.

The woman slowly wobbled over and took the note her teacher gave her and murmured a small thanks before leaving.

*Sasori had a small conversation with their masters and they seemed pleased enough, but Kisame burst out laughing as did Hidan among their human's reactions.

The blue snake couldn't stop chuckling as the feisty teen glared up at him snarling, "NOT a damn word!" He innocently smirked but choked back another fit of laughter, "I wasn't going to say anything kitten~"

Hidan merely kept grinning at the raven who's eyebrow was twitching uncomfortably but said nothing, but he did have a bad hunch the albino would badger him about it soon enough.

The woman handed the note to Kakuzu, who nodded before picking her up as she blushed a little. "I can walk." "I know, but you don't need to strain yourself with your injury." He caught the small smile she gave him and inwardly was relieved since he thought she was still angry with him, maybe things might work out better for him now.

Zetsu just had to muse with his human, "You're still blushing?" "Tobi can't help it! He thought he was about to have a heart attack if Sasori actually did it." **"That would be an amusing sight, I'm just sadden you're aroused by it than with me."**

Tobi instantly hung his head and groaned bitterly, "Am not." Zetsu's smirk widened from the grumpy tone and rather liked it, but left it alone and just ruffled his hair chuckling.

* * *

*Back in the classroom the blonde was impatiently tapping the desk trying to get his mind off what just happened; the redhead never and I mean never touched him like that yet but he knew he wanted to.

Deidara could see the lust in his eyes and remember the times when he thought Sasori was going to molest him but he never did, he only did what he did like today; light feathery touches and never quite making full contact.

The blonde hated the redhead for it and sadly it was torturing him like hell. He was needy and wasn't getting any release….like always….he wondered why was he even here in the first place now.

His groin was unbearably tight and glanced around to make sure no one was looking before unbuttoning his pants and stroking his hardened length, he groaned a bit from the erotic feeling and tried to cum quick but he was too late…..he felt hot breath against his neck.

A small chuckle rang in his ears as his master mused, "Couldn't wait for me brat?" Deidara just went rigid like before, watching with half-lidded eyes at the serpent firmly removing his hand and tugging his pants further down with his tail.

The redhead caressed the hardened length teasingly before gently pumping it, savoring the small moans from his pet and nibbling on his neck from behind. Yes, he tortured him on purpose to make sure to get what he wants.

He tortured himself as well during these past few weeks but it was well worth it; Deidara despised him in the beginning but slowly was getting use to him, even sexually, Sasori was merely waiting for the blonde to crack and want to desire him without question before he took him to bed and give him the ultimate pleasure.

A restrained groan escaped the blonde's lips as he came, the redhead watching with glee at the spurts of cum falling onto the floor and his hand before murmuring, "Are you ready for more appropriate physical contact?" "Ye…Yeah un."

* * *

He was beyond pleased hearing this since he knew his brat was proud, this meant he _wanted_ him at last…and badly from how needy he was.

He took his shirt off and his tail removed the pants all the way, the serpent attacking the smooth neck with kisses and tiny nibbles, pinching a nipple before lightly rubbing it to hear a few small pleasured sounds.

Sasori moaned himself when he finally made the full contact on his brat's lips, firmly molding them but Deidara wanted it rougher and eagerly begging for his tongue to enter.

Smirking into the heated kiss he let him dominate his own mouth hungrily, squeezing the round cheeks and lifting him onto the desk, using his tail to remove anything that was in the way. The blonde's length was rock hard again and whimpered when the redhead grinded against him, the scales hurt a little from catching onto the soft flesh.

Sasori hummed in approval when he shoved his fingers into that salivating mouth, loving the feeling of the eager tongue rolling on the digits before removing them; he inserted two at once and made the blonde cry out in pain, but muffled the sounds as he probed him fairly quickly; he was needy too.

Deidara moaned when he felt that certain spot being prodded against, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck and deepening the smoldering kiss until Sasori pulled away. "D..Danna un?"

"You do realize I'm going to mark you." "So un?" The red snake scowled but suckled the blonde's lower lip, "Are you willing to accept being my mate?" The blonde nodded with a blush, "You won't let me go anyway so why not? As long as I'm not just some fuck toy un."

* * *

The redhead chuckled and kissed him again, "A mate is never just a fuck toy…not to me anyway." Feeling like the matter was resolved he relaxed his scales and muscles hiding his erection, the pain was intense being pressed so tightly behind the safety walls, but now he could let it be out freely.

He gently pulled it out from its confinement as the azure orbs watched with interest before inserting his length, rather too quickly since he was already buried to the hilt inside that tight ass.

He silenced his brat with a searing kiss since he hissed and cried out in pain, clawing his back until the redhead pinned his wrists against the desk and remained still to let him adjust.

It took a few minutes before he began moving with a moan, the blonde whimpered like mad but it soon turned to pleasured noises and wrapping his legs around the serpents waist.

"Da..Danna…shit….ah~"

Sasori groaned right along with his human, picking up the pace and pounding into him harder and faster. Panting hard he stroked the blonde's weeping length with a smirk, Deidara gritting his teeth and trying to fight back his upcoming orgasm when he let out a silent scream.

Sasori sank his fangs into the human's neck and released his venom, the blonde instantly cumming and arching his back, writhing almost violently before passing out completely.

The redhead had already cum at this point as well, savoring the bliss as he suckled the wound on his new mate's neck with a small grin.

Gathering his wits about him he glanced at how late it was before lifting Deidara into his arms and gathering his clothes, cleaning the mess he left behind and slithering back to his chamber.

"What a fortuitous day indeed~"

**TBC: **

**TA-DA~**

**Hope to see some reviews and sorry for the long wait for this chapter XD**

**I bet you didn't expect the full smut did ya LOL**


End file.
